Pups and the mixed mix-up
by pressurized
Summary: A female mix-breed, who lived in a forest, was searching for her husband, who she hadn't seen years after she lost her son. But, when she meets another mix-breed, she ends up talking to him. But can she find her husband? And is her son alive?


**A/N: Here's the next story of my chronological stories. Just remember that the characters I put in my stories have nothing to do with their owners' OCs, they are all improvised. Enjoy.**

 **PUPS AND THE MIXED MIX-UP**

* * *

It was nighttime in Adventure bay and the streets were mostly empty, except for a female mix-breed. Her name was Lilly and she was searching the streets to find her husband. She then came to the City Hall where she found no one.

"Makes sense, it's getting late and people are probably asleep." She said to herself before walking into the bush and falling asleep.

The next morning, she woke up and heard someone talking. She peeked out of the bush hoping no one would see her. She got lucky and no one saw her, but she did see a woman on the phone talking to someone. She couldn't make out who she was talking to, but she did hear her saying, "So I was wondering if he can come over and fix my wardrobes. They're constantly falling apart." After a moment, she said. "Great. Thanks, Ryder, I need to go, bye." before walking back inside. The female mix-breed looked at her in confusion.

"Who was that woman talking to? Maybe I should keep searching for my husband before I get caught." Lilly said to herself, but before she could leave, she took notice of a mix-breed walking down City Hall with clothing on. _Since when are dogs wearing clothes?_ She thought as she walked away unnoticed.

About an hour later, she reached the pup-park, where she looked at all the pups playing. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a mix-breed running towards her with its head turned back until he bumped into her.

"Oops. Sorry, ma'am, didn't see you there." He apologized.

Lilly looked back at him and smiled. "It's okay. Be careful next time." The other pup nodded before he asked, "Hey, are you looking for someone?"

"Actually, I do. I'm looking for my husband. Would you help me, little one?" Lilly asked.

"I would, but I need to head home. My friends have already left." Lilly nodded in understanding before he ran off. Once he left, Lilly was deep in thoughts again.

 _He seems like a nice pup. It reminds me how nice my son was._ She thought with a tear in her eye.

* * *

Back at the Lookout, the pups were chasing each other when Rocky came back. Frostbite, who came to visit with her mother, looked at him and ran over.

"Where have you been, Rocky? The others were waiting for half an hour for you to get back." She asked.

Rocky blushed a little, which went unnoticed to Frostbite, but answered. "I met another dog there when I accidently bumped into her."

"Cool, what's her name?" Frostbite asked.

"She didn't tell me her name, but she did tell me she was looking for her husband."

"So she has a family?"

"Probably, but I'm not sure." Just then, Raven, who overheard the conversation, walked over to the two and got their attention.

"Are you sure, son?" He asked.

Rocky was quite surprised his father heard him talk, but nodded. "Yeah, that's what she told me."

"Oh. What does she look like?" Raven asked.

"She had a little darker gray fur and that's pretty much what I managed to remember."

Raven was shocked about the detail, but shook it off, not wanting his son to suspect anything.

"Okay. I need to go now." He said before walking to the bush. As soon as he was out of Rocky's sight, he ran to the park. _No way. Was what my son said he saw my wife?_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Lilly was still sitting at the park in her thoughts. She stood up and was about to walk off when she heard footsteps.

 _Someone's coming from the forest. I might not be able to outrun him._ She thought as she got into a fighting stance. Then, a gray wolf ran out and stopped just 20 feet away from Lilly. Lilly gasped loudly at who she saw.

"R-Raven?" She stuttered.

"Lilly. It is you." Raven said before both hugged each other.

"I can't believe I finally see you after so long!" Lilly exclaimed as she nuzzled him.

"Me too, dear. Me too." Raven replied.

Suddenly, a scream was heard on the other side of the forest. The couple ran to the other side and both gasped at what they saw. A man with a shotgun and a pistol next to a snow plow, completely wrecked and a little further was an unconscious Everest. Thankfully, she wasn't shot yet and the man didn't see them so they hid in the bush, but not before quietly sneaking past the man and dragging Everest to the bush. Raven checked her over.

"She's still alive, but we need to stop that man before he decides to blow something up." He whispered.

"How?" Lilly asked quietly.

"I know who to call." Raven said as he activated the collar.

* * *

Ryder was at the Lookout cleaning around the control room before his pup-pad rang.

"Hey, Raven, what's up?" He asked.

" _Keep it down, Ryder, you'll give away the hiding spot."_ Raven whispered.

"Oh, sorry, but why are you whispering?" Ryder asked quietly.

Raven then turned the screen so Ryder could see a man with a shotgun next to a wrecked snowmobile. Ryder's eyes went wide _. "See? This man wrecked it and Everest is unconscious, but unharmed. You need to get over here before he tries to blow it up."_ He whispered.

"Don't worry, Raven, we're coming. No job is too big, no pup is too small."

" _Thanks, Ryder."_ Raven said as he hung up before Ryder called the pups.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they all rushed to the elevator. Unfortunately, Marshall slipped on a banana peel and slid into Frostbite, and they crashed into others.

"I love slippery things, but this is ridiculous." She said, earning laughs from the other pups as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Sorry to interrupt your games, pups, but Raven needs our help." Ryder said. "He heard the scream and followed it to the other side of the forest. When he arrived, he saw a man next to Everest's wrecked snow plow. Everest is unconscious, but unharmed. We need to reach that area before the man blows something up."

Avalanche felt worry fill her eyes as Ryder scrolled the pup-pad.

"Chase, I need you to use your taser net to subdue the man. Be careful though, he's armed."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Rocky, I need your tools to fix the snow plow."

"Green means go!" Rocky shouted.

"Avalanche, I need you to give Everest a checkup once we subdue the man."

"EMT, coming through!" Avalanche shouted.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he and the pups deployed.

* * *

Raven and Lilly were trying to quietly wake Everest up, but no luck. They couldn't risk getting caught by the man. Then, everyone in the area heard vehicles coming.

"What's that noise, Raven?" Lilly asked in confusion.

"Ryder and the PAW Patrol are here, be quiet." Raven answered. While the man was trying to shoot the team, he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on a rock. As he fell to the ground, Chase acted.

"Raff! Taser net!" He shouted and the launcher emerged from the cruiser and fired at the man. When the net trapped him, he tried to shoot Chase, but he barked twice and electricity shocked the man into dropping the gun and falling unconscious.

"Good job, Chase. Alright, Rocky, you're up." Ryder told the mix-breed.

"Green means Go!" Rocky shouted as he got to work on fixing the snow plow.

Lilly froze upon hearing that. She knew that catchphrase all too well.

"Is-Is that…" She started.

"Yes, it's our son." Raven finished. Then, both of them stepped out with Everest on Raven's back. Avalanche saw her and immediately took her into her paws before doing a checkup. After a few minutes…

"Ryder, she only hit her head and fell unconscious, but other than that, she's okay." She said.

"Alright, take her back to Jake, I'll stay here with Rocky to help him fix the snow plow." Ryder ordered.

Chase and Avalanche nodded before driving off with Everest in Avalanche's ambulance. Lilly then turned to the wrecked vehicle and saw Rocky fixing it. She thought she was going to faint right there. She wanted to rush over and hug him, but decided to wait until he's done with his job. 3 hours later, Rocky managed to fix the snow plow.

"All done, Ryder. We can take it back to Everest." He said.

"Good job, Rocky. You and Raven can head back to the Lookout, I'll take the snow plow back to the cabin." Rocky nodded before Ryder drove off, towing the snow plow behind him. As soon as they left, Rocky wanted to jump into his truck and drive off, but…

"R-Rocky?" He heard a voice behind him. As he turned around, he saw a female from back at the park. He looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Maybe this will answer your question. 'Green means Go!'"

Rocky froze in shock. Other than his dad, there was only one dog that knows his catchphrase.

"M-Mom?! Is that really you?" He asked in shock, tearing up.

"Yes!" Lilly said as she rushed over and hugged him. "Oh, son, I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

Rocky himself couldn't believe what was happening. As he hugged back, he spoke. "I missed you so much. But, how come you didn't recognize me back at the park?"

"It's hard to explain. But, when I heard you say your catchphrase, I was shocked, but recognized you at once." Lilly replied as she nuzzled him.

When they finally separated, she noticed the uniform and a pack on Rocky's back and was surprised. "Since when are you wearing the clothes and have a backpack?" She asked.

Rocky smiled. "That's actually my uniform and the pack on my back is actually a pup-pack."

While the two were talking, Raven ran off to the Lookout, but they didn't notice.

"C'mon, mom. Let's head back to the Lookout while the others are at Jake's." Rocky replied as he jumped in his recycling truck and started the engine. Lilly noticed this and was shocked. As she jumped in the back of the truck, she spoke, "Wow, this truck is awesome. But, do you even know how to drive it?" She didn't want her son to crash somewhere.

"Without a doubt. Don't worry, I'll get us home in one piece." Rocky replied as he drove off.

* * *

As they reached the Lookout, Lilly was surprised to see that her son drives the recycle truck with no problem. The two jumped out, but before she could enter the Lookout…

"Raff! Raff! Pup-house!" Lilly looked behind her and gasped in amazement as she saw the recycle truck transform into a pup-house.

"Wow, I've never seen a vehicle do that before. How did you do that, Rocky?" She asked.

"Easy, Ryder made these pup-houses and programmed them to turn into vehicles with a bark. That's especially handy because, if I didn't tell you, I'll tell you now, we are the PAW Patrol."

Lilly was now even more shocked. She never knew her son was in a rescue team. But then…

"Rocky!" Both dogs turned around to see farmer Yumi running over to them, with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong, farmer Yumi?" Rocky asked.

"Follow me, I'll explain when we get there!" Farmer Yumi exclaimed before running off. Rocky quickly turned his pup-house into a truck before turning to Lilly. "C'mon, mom, let's see what's going on."

Lilly jumped into the truck and Rocky took off. When they reached farmer Yumi's field, Rocky jumped out and ran into the barn with Lilly close behind. There, he noticed the problem.

"As you can see, Rocky, most of the baskets are a mess after my chickens pecked at them so much. Now I can't pick the crops from the field or the eggs because they'll just fall through the holes."

Lilly had been working on a farm before, but she knew nothing about fixing the baskets. But just as she was about to suggest buying new baskets…

"Hold on a moment, I got just the thing." Rocky said as he rushed to his truck. Lilly was a little surprised that Rocky ran off like that and decided to follow him. When she reached the truck, however, she could see Rocky digging through it.

"Let's see what I have. A rubber ducky… no… a paintbrush… no… my dog bowl? I wondered where that went. A notebook… no… Aha!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a basket with a bunch of kite pieces inside.

"These pieces were from torn kites that kids used to fly. We can use them to patch up the holes in the baskets. Don't lose it, re-use it!" He exclaimed.

Lilly's jaw dropped. Her son uses pieces of torn kites like that? She was amazed.

"Thanks, Rocky. Now, let's fix those baskets." Farmer Yumi replied.

"Got it. Raff! Glue!" Rocky barked and soon got to work.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, Rocky fixed all the baskets and farmer Yumi was back to harvesting. When Rocky and Lilly arrived back at the Lookout, Ryder and the others were waiting for them. Later that night, after Lilly was allowed to live at the Lookout, she walked over to Rocky and pulled him aside to talk.

"Rocky, I'm amazed. I never knew you were that good with using junk to fix something." She commented.

"Yeah, that's my specialty. Once, I even fixed a wind turbine when one of the blades broke. I replaced it with Zuma's old surfboard." Rocky explained.

Lilly embraced her son in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, my son. I just wish you could get over your fear of water."

Rocky shivered at the thought. "I wish the same thing, mom." He replied.

Lilly smiled. "I'll never leave you or let you go again, Rocky. I already lost you once; I won't let that happen again." She said, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

Rocky was so happy that he was close to crying. Both fell asleep after 3 minutes of hugging, Rocky snuggled up in his mother's side while Lilly wrapped a paw around him. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as she watched her son sleep peacefully.

 _I won't let anything happen to you, my son. Not as long as there's still blood in my veins. If only the same could be said for my daughter._ Thought Lilly as she finally fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: So, how do you like it? Next story will come probably later today. But who is Lilly's daughter? You'll find out soon enough. See ya next time.**


End file.
